Blackwatch
Blackwatch Special Forces are the leading military force in the Manhattan deployment. At the beginning of the game they appear in fewer numbers than the marines, but as the plot progresses the player will inevitably encounter increasing amounts of Blackwatch Special Forces members. A secret sub-branch of the US Military's special forces, the Blackwatch is a ruthless and deadly force of highly-trained soldiers that have previous experience in dealing with the effects of the virus in Hope, Idaho. The Blackwatch forces deployed in New York are under the command of General Peter Randall. In the field they are led by the Captain Cross, an experienced soldier armed with a high-tech grenade launcher and a high-voltage stun baton. Blackwatch will stop at nothing to halt the infection, even going so far as to kill humans who are not visibly infected and fire bombing large areas of the city, even though certain buildings have the words 'Not Infected' written on the roof. Blackwatch also apparently use genetically modified strains of the virus to help fight the infected. They later begin fielding incredibly strong Super Soldiers that are to be able to go toe-to-toe with Hunters and even Alex. Blackwatch Soldiers Blackwatch Soldiers are the common infantry used for Blackwatch. They are organized like any military branch, with various rankings and such. They generally have black/dark gray uniforms with gas masks and night-vision goggles. Blackwatch officers have a white and black uniform and they have more status than a normal soldier. The arsenal of the Blackwatch operatives is largely composed of the same weapons used by the Marines: M4A1 assault rifle, M249 SAW, M32 MGL grenade launcher, FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank missile. They have been shown to use no mercy in their operations, as displayed in the execution of non-infected civilians and GENTEK employees. These events are most likely to create a level of plausible denial to their existence. Their operational directives include the eradication of all possible "risk of infection" and all probable carriers of the BlackLight virus They also suppress classified government information and projects, such as human experimentation and biological warfare testing. Hope, Idaho Blackwatch were originally a regular military garrison based in Fort Dietrich, they were the ones called in to contain the outbreak of Blacklight in Hope. After Hope had been sterilized, BlackWatch was formed to keep an eye on future experiments with the virus. General Randall was put in charge of the unit after his actions at Hope. Captain Cross Captain Cross is the leader of Blackwatch units in the field. He is shown to be an excellent fighter, able to best Alex in both close combat and at range. He is later killed and consumed by the Supreme Hunter, who uses his form to trick Alex and try to escape the city. Super Soldiers Super Soldiers are Blackwatch operatives who have been exposed to the virus in a controlled way, causing them to gain huge strength and stature. They are capable of fighting hunters and Alex in close combat, as well as clinging to walls and jumping incredibly high. They are also shown to order a unit of Blackwatch soldiers around, showing that they are still intelligent enough to be given commanding roles. Reference *The name of the organization is probably based on the fact that the group was formed to contain the Blacklight virus, although it could also be a reference to a famous Scottish regiment of the same name as well. *Their masks may remind some of Combine footsoldiers from the Half-Life series. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Military